Parent Week
by Star Children
Summary: Summary to long, please enter the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

Summary: Jaden Yuki never talked about his parents to his friends. No one knows who his parents are. His friends looked up his name and never found anything about him or his parents. But could one week with everyone parents all over the school talking, laughing, smiling at each other, comes to the point when his parents calls him and tells him they are coming to it. Jaden doesn't know what his parents is doing. He was kept a secret from the world, his father called it protecting him. Jaden doesn't understand when he meant by that. And he is keeping something as well, ever since he came to this school on his first year as well. He was fine when he was at home, but now at a school, well it was hard for him. What could Jaden be hiding from his friends?

Jaden was sitting on the roof of Duel Academy, looking at a duel monster card like necklace. He click a button that was on the side middle and picture rest in it. He looked at the picture, _"Mom, Dad." _he though to himself as he wasn't aware of footsteps coming from behind him, "Hey Jay. What are you doing up here?" and Jaden hide the necklace fast with a little red in the face.

Jaden looked over his shoulder to see Jesse, "Hey Jess. I was just thinking about some new strategies for dueling." he said as Jesse sat next to him with a hand on his shoulder, "What is this whole Parent Week going on? I don't understand it." Jaden got to thinking, "Well, like the name says. Students parents comes and see what their kid is learning. And if they don't like it, they can take them out. Something along the line like that." he finish as he remembers what Syrus told him about it.

"Well you parents would be proud for what you been doing to save this school and the world." Jesse said with a light chuckle and remove his hand from Jaden's shoulder and looked at the ocean. "Yeah they would." Jaden whisper to himself that last part. "Hm?" Jesse asked as he looked towards Jaden, "N-nothing!" he stumble on the word with a blush on his face. Jesse raise a eye brow and shrugged it off and went back to staring at the ocean, _"Why does Jesse has to be so handsome!?" _Jaden yelled in his head as he tried to get rid of the blush on his face.

They stayed sitting like that till the sun began setting, "Well let's get back. Everyone could be wondering if we disappear or something." Jaden said as he got up and stretch his arms and legs, regaining feeling in them. Jesse looked up at Jaden, _"He looks more like a girl than a boy." _and he got rid of those thoughts in his head, got up and stretch as well. They both started to laugh at each other, well Jesse did as Jaden began to giggle at this, _"Why is he giggling?" _and he shrugged it off as he and Jaden began walking back to the Slifer Dorm where everyone was eating and talking as the two enter. Jaden and Jesse sat and ate their food as they got in the conversation that was going on, "I heard that Seto Kaiba has a daughter about around are age." Alexis said to everyone who was listening. This got Jaden's attention, "If is true, he must have gotten marry. Then the rumors would be true." he said to them as they looked at him, "What?" "What do you mean, mate?" Jim asked.

"Well, over the summer, there was a lot of rumors going around in Domino City saying there was girl. She looked like a mix of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. They say she is kind like Serenity and can duel like Seto. Maybe like Yugi Moto. No one knows for sure about it. When I heard it, I wanted to duel her. But we don't if she is real or not so I don't know if I get a chance to duel her." Jaden said as he pout about not being able to duel the girl. "Who knows, she could be real." Axel said looking at them. "Then why can't come out and duel me!?" Jaden yelled out loud at this and hit his head on the table. After ten minutes after Jaden hit his head on the table, slowly raise his head, "Ouch." as he rube his forehead. "You just now saying that?" Jesse asked laughing as Jaden rolled his eyes, "Shut up." he said under his breath.

They began talking about the rumors of a daughter that Seto Kaiba has, "Maybe this girl is pretty." said Atticus as Alexis hits him upside of the head, "She'll be scared of you." "She got you there." Batsion said as he looked to the two as Chazz laugh. Atticus began to fake cry as everyone shook their heads at him, "Yeah, she'll be the one running away from you not to you. How about it Alexis?" Chazz said as he looked at Alexis, who in return rolled her eyes, "No." and Chazz join the fake crying Atticus. "I wonder, Alexis, if there is a daughter of Seto and Serenity, who's to say she is here. Who know, she could be a student here for all we know. Just hiding who she is." Jesse pointed out to everyone while asking Alexis. "I know every girl in the girl dorm. No one is this girl." she said as she shook her head. "Then, who is she?" asked Jaden to no one. "And right before Parent Week." Hassleberry said as he looked to the table. "What's Parent Week?" Axel asked looking to Jaden who sigh, "Well, like the name says. Students parents comes and see what their kid is learning. And if they don't like it, they can take them out. Something along the line like that." he finish looking at Syrus, "I'm trying to remember what you told me." he pointed to him, "Jeez you don't listen sometimes." Syrus pointed out to Jaden, who said, "What you say?" and went back to talking to Jesse.

It was starting to get late and everyone was heading back to their Dorm for bed, "Night everyone." Jaden called out as he open his door to his room and enter it and close the door. Jaden went to the desk and sat in the chair and pulled out the duel monster card like necklace out and put it on the desk, "Well, I guess it took about seventeen years. This isn't good." he said as he looked at the door to his room as a dark shadow was standing outside of it, "You can come in, but you have to be careful. This isn't going to be a easy job for you, you know." Jaden said as the door open and someone walked in and close the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

_Last Chapter: Jaden went to the desk and sat in the chair and pulled out the duel monster card like necklace out and put it on the desk, "Well, I guess it took about seventeen years. This isn't good." he said as he looked at the door to his room as a dark shadow was standing outside of it, "You can come in, but you have to be careful. This isn't going to be a easy job for you, you know." Jaden said as the door open and someone walked in and close the door behind him._

**The next morning:**

Everyone was in class, listening to Dr. Crowler talking, and Jaden, who was asleep, went on with Spells and Field spells, the big screen from behind him turn on, to revel Chancellor Sheppard, "Would you send Jaden Yuki to my office." he said as Syrus began to wake him up as the screen turn off, "Jay, Chancellor wants you in his office." he said as he shake Jaden on the shoulder. "What did you do now slacker?" Chazz said looking at Jaden as he sat up and rubbed his eyes in a cute fashion, "If I did something, I would not be here." he said in a whisper as he yawn.

Jaden got up and went up the stairs, out the door. "What was that all about?" Atticus said to the others in a whisper. "What do you mean, mate?" Jim asked him as Atticus sigh, "He said, 'If I did something, I would not be here.' He always do something to get in trouble with Crowler. Or if it something that has to deal with saving the world." Atticus said as he laid back in his seat as Alexis. Syurs, Hassleberry, and Bastion nodded. "It could be just detention." Chazz said to them as Crowler yelled, "If you want detention, I would glad to give it to you! If not, pay attention!" as he went back to his lesson as they groan.

Jesse looked at Jaden's empty seat to find a red cell phone sitting there, "He forgot his phone." Jesse whisper to them as he pick it up. "And you'll be the one giving it back to him." Bastion said as he looked at Jesse with the corner of his eye and Jesse sigh and put it in his pocket, before seeing a text message from someone he doesn't know.

**At Chancellor Office:**

"Like I said, if the world does need to be save, I'll do it quietly. It's not like my father would believe me, mother only believes me and everyone in the family dose." Jaden said to Sheppard, who was sitting in his chair. Jaden was standing in front of his desk, who nodded, "Yes, but your father does have a hard time believing it as well. But I don't know about this Parent Week. I don't know if it will be safe for the students." he said as he sigh. Jaden sigh as well, "Do whatever you want, It wont matter for me. I have to worry about the rumors that are going around." as he turn to the side and place his left hand on his top right shoulder. Sheppard sigh, "Alright, I let the event go on. But do you think-" he was cut off by Jaden, "Don't worry, if something happens, _he _is here to help me out and is fast to make people forget." as he cross his arms across his chest, staring at the wall, not once turning back to Sheppard. "Vary well. You me go now." he said as Jaden began walking out the door as the bell rang.

**With Jesse and the others:**

They all turn to Jaden who was digging in his pocket, looking for something, "What you looking for, Jay?" Syrus asked as Jaden got closer to them, "I think I left my phone in the classroom. "You mean this?" Jesse said as he reach in his pocket and show a red cell phone, "I didn't mean to look at the person who sent you a message." as he hand it to Jaden who took it and looked at the screen at what Jesse meant, "Don't worry about it." as he place it back into his pocket and started to walking outside of the school.

The others follow him, "What did Chancellor wanted?" Jim asked as they caught up with Jaden, causing him to stop, "He was wondering if he should go with Parent Week. With all the shit that's been happening, I wouldn't blame him. But I think everything will go well." he said as he put both of hid hands behind his head as he looked towards the sky as he sigh, _"Doubt my parents would come, unless something happens."_ he though as he looked towards the ground with his hands to his side. "Jay/Serge?" asked Syrus and Hassleberry as they saw the frown in his face.

Winged Kuriboh came and sat on his shoulder, **"Kuri Kuri."** Jaden gave a weak smile to him, "Don't worry pal. I'm fine. Besides, _he _is there to help if anything happens, remember?" Jaden said as he looked at Winged Kuriboh who disappear after he said that, and turn to the other that had tilt their heads to the side, "Don't worry, he's an old friend that comes here everyone once in a while to talk to me." he said as he explain to them as they nodded their heads, "Who is he? Did he come already?" Axel asked Jaden, who shook his head, "No, not yet. He comes at a random time in the school year to visit me." "Why's that." Jesse asked as Jaden shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know. When I asked, he said, 'It's his job.'" as he let out a sigh. "How do we know if he is here?" Alexis asked him, "When the vary next day when you see me piss off to the point I'm ready to kill someone." Jaden said as he looked towards Alexis as he took out his phone and looked at the screen as his eyes widen.

"What is it?" Bastion asked Jaden as Jaden eyes move from side to side as if he is reading something, "Oh sure, she is going to blame me for the problem." he mutter as he place the phone in his pocket, a little angry in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked as he place a hand on Jaden shoulder, who jump at the sudden hand, "Huh?" he asked as he looked towards Jesse. "Your eyes went wide when you were reading. Something happen?" Jesse said as he looked at Jaden in the eye. Jaden rubbed the back of his head, "Just something that my cousin plan a prank to her dad and asked me to help. Of course I helped, but a little of it. The rest was done by her. So she is going to blame me for her failure of the whole thing. So now it's my problem if I like it or not." he finish with a nervous laugh at this. They shrugged it off and headed to the Silfer Dorm, and into Chazz room.

They turn on the TV to find that Aster just got done dueling, "Wonder who he duel?" Jaden asked as he sat next to Jesse on the couch as everyone else sat in different parts of the room. "Zane is going to be dueling next isn't he?" Atticus asked as Syrus nodded his head, "Yeah, he is." "It could be Seto daughter. She could be a Pro Duelist as well." Chazz said as he sat down watching Zane take the duel field. "If it is, then why dose the girl look like a guy?" Jaden asked as another Pro Duelist in his mid twenties came on. He was dress in a scientist coat with a blue shirt and white pants.

(Not good with dueling scenes! Sorry!)

After the duel, with Zane the winner, Jaden was thinking in his head, _"Why do I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." _as he snap out his thoughts as he watch the TV with Zane ignoring the reporters as he walked away. With that Jaden got up stretch and let out a yawn, "I'm going to get some fresh air." with that he walked out the room and Chazz pulled out a laptop out of thin air, "I have suspicious on Jaden. So I been doing some research on his profile at the school by hacking into the data base, with the help of someone. (Everyone looked at Bastion, Bastion: I had nothing to with it.) And all I got was this." he said as he turn the laptop so that everyone say a picture of him and information at the bottom of his picture:

_Name: Jaden Yuki_

_Age:17_

_Gender: Male_

_Deck: Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacian_

_Parent/Guardian: Unknown_

_Residential Area: Domino City_

Chazz turn the laptop and started to typing again, "And this is what pulls up when I type his name in." and he turn the laptop around again. They saw a blank page and the _Search_ bar said zero searches, and he close it, "Not much we know about slacker. Not even his own parents." and everyone wonder why he never said anything about his parents, "Maybe his parents are dead, or missing in this world, or something might have happen to his parents and he doesn't want to say anything about it. I mean it could put him down." Jesse said as he sigh at Chazz. "Yeah that could be it." Alexis said agreeing with Jesse, as everyone nodded.

Chazz sigh, "What we know about Jaden?" as everyone looked at each other and then at Syrus, "He never told me anything about his home life." "See. We don't know anything about Jaden." Chazz said as he threw the laptop in a random place in the room. "I'm going to asked Jaden about this." and with that Jesse went out the door to find Jaden. He saw Jaden entering his room and Jesse follow him and open the door and his face went bright red, "Ja- Jaden?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

_Last Chapter: "See. We don't know anything about Jaden." Chazz said as he threw the laptop in a random place in the room. "I'm going to asked Jaden about this." and with that Jesse went out the door to find Jaden. He saw Jaden entering his room and Jesse follow him and open the door and his face went bright red, "Ja- Jaden?"_

Jesse was on the ground, with a bump on his head and a duel disk near his head. His eyes were close. A red face Jaden, using his shirt to cover his chest, he said in a girl voice, that was a soft and sweet, "Men, can't they not be rude and just knock before entering a girl room." as he but on his shirt on again and a buff looking guy, wearing a black suit with sunglasses over his eyes. He had no emotion on his face and looked at Jesse, who is knock out, "Are you alright, Miss Yuki?" he asked Jaden who nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you bring him in the room and put him on the top bunk?" Jaden asked as she looked at Jesse with a worried looked that said, 'Don't tell me he is dead.' The man nodded and pick Jesse and swing him over his shoulder and walk in the room and place him on the top bunk.

Jaden sigh, "Great now Jesse knows." she said in her soft voice while looking at Jesse, who was still knock out. The door to the room was close and lock, to be safe. Jaden was sitting in a chair near the desk, where she was looking at the duel monster card like necklace and the picture in it. The buff man was leaning against the wall, "Do you want me to make sure he want say anything, Miss Yuki?" he said as he grab a metal baseball bat out of thin air. Jaden sweat drop, "No, I don't want you to kill him. I'll talk to him. I don't want him to get hit by the 'Forget me bat.' Until then, I want you to make sure nothing bad happens to me on Parent Week. I don't know if my parents are coming or not. But I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to me, and I will need you to be on your toes. Of course I will as well." she said as she go up and put the necklace in her pocket, unaware that Jesse was listening to her talk to the buff man, _"Jaden is a girl!? Not how I wanted to end a night with a bump in my head. And what does she mean by 'I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to her.' I don't understand." _he though as Jaden looked at Jesse, who was awake, and talk to him with her soft voice, "Good your awake. I was worried I might have killed you with the duel disk." she said as she laugh nervously at him, as she rubbed the back of her head. "You- you're a girl!?" Jesse yelled out as he sat up in the bed. Jaden place a finger on her lips, "Shh! Unless you want the whole island to know!" she yelled to him in a hush voice and Jesse place both his hand on his mouth. Jaden sigh and the buff man walk in front of her and place a out, protecting her, "You will stay quiet about who Miss Yuki gender, or you will never remember who she is." he said in a tone of angry as he point out the metal baseball bat at Jesse, who was backing up against the wall, "Do- don't worried. I wont tell a soul that Jaden's a girl." he said in a shaky voice. Jaden sigh and step in front of the buff man, "Sorry, Jess. He want hurt you with the 'Forget me Bat.'" she said to Jesse as she smile to him, showing it was safe.

Jesse calm down ten minutes later after what happen with the metal bat and the buff man, "But, do you mind explaining why are you in disguise? I mean, a girl like you, pretty and everything, would have a lot of guys coming after you." Jesse said as he blush at Jaden. Jaden change outfit was wearing a black tank top with a red skirt. She had black knee socks as well. When Jaden changed outfit and was now sitting in the chair she was sitting in earlier, Jesse looked at her chest to be sure she was a girl and turn away from her, blushing. Jaden sigh, "There's a lot of things I need to explain in this world, but most of it, isn't my place. Most of the time, its for my own good and protection, to say the least. That's why he is here." she said as she pointed to the buff guy as he held the mental bat in his hands. Jesse gulp at the man, "Is this the guy you were talking about earlier?" he asked a little scared at the man. Jaden nodded, "Yup. But he stays here and stands in the shadows. He's my bodyguard, he was hire by my father when I was small to keep me safe from bad people." she explain about the buff man. Jesse nodded, "Okay." a little scare in his voice. Jaden laugh at him, "Don't worry. He is harmless. He's the sweets person in the world who wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, unless if I call him to help me." she said as her laugh died down and looked at the buff man and smile to him.

It stayed quiet for a while as Jesse got most of this in his head, while the buff man was glaring at him, and Jaden turn to the desk and was looking at her cards, humming to herself, the song, God knows, Japanese version, Jesse thought, since he didn't understand the lyrics to it. It was interrupted by a song of High School of he Dead opening was playing. Jaden pulled her cell phone and look at who was calling her, sigh, and answer it, "Hello mother. How are you on this lovely evening?" she asked with her soft voice, as she looked at Jesse as she place her finger on her lips, and Jesse nodded. "No. No one is here with me. Something wrong?" she said to the phone. That's when a angry male voice was heard, and Jesse was able to hear the anger in the voice, as Jaden sweat drop, "No it was all her idea. Not mine, uncle. She did it. If I didn't help her, she would come here, and burn my cards to an charger." Jaden said as she defend herself at her uncle, Jesse have heard her say. There was another angry man voice was heard over the phone, "I'm telling the truth, father! I'm the good girl!" she said to her father over the phone. Jesse looked over to the buff man who was shaking his head at this. Jesse mouth, "Is this all the time with her?" and the buff man shook his head and mouth, "No. She is always a good child." and Jesse looked back at Jaden, who was sighing, "I didn't do it. Mother please tell them. It will take me a whole day to get to uncle's house. And I would have jump ship and gone somewhere else. It's Kayla fault, not mine." as she said to her mother on the phone.

Jaden was nodding and was talking to her uncle, "And if I did, I wouldn't be here at DA and you know it. You know how father is when it comes down to me with trouble, I mean, I was always the quiet one." she said with a little pout on her face and Jesse saw that. He was about to go down from the bed when the buff guy glare at him and Jesse stop what he was doing. "Okay, good bye and good night." Jaden finish as she end the call and sigh, "Kayla, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you are going to punish for the rest of your life." and she place the phone on the desk. "Are you alright, Miss Yuki?" the buff guy asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with her, "I'm fine, Jonathan. But I don't know about Kayla." she said as she laugh nervously at this. "Is it safe for me to talk now?" Jesse asked as he looked at Jaden, "I forgot you were in here Jess." Jaden said as she looked at him, with a little embarrassment on her face. "It's fine. So what happen?" "Well…" Jaden began to explain what happen to her this morning.

**Flashback**

_The opening of High School of the Dead was playing on the floor, where Jaden's phone was at, while it woke her up, "I hear ya, I hear ya." she said as she picked up the phone, answer it, and place to her ear, "Who the hell are you and how did you know my number." she said as she yawn to the person on the phone, "I miss you to. Anyway, my old man got me mad and took my deck away. I want to play a prank on him. Got any ideas. And if you don't give me any, I will burn your deck." a girl on the other line said to Jaden, "Act like you burn the house down or get my father and your dad in one room so they can kill each other. They always hated each other. Or say you are about to kill yourself because he took your deck. I don't know it's to early in the morning to talk, Kayla" Jaden finish as she hears a 'hmm' over the phone, "Great, she's thinking. That's a bad thing." Jaden thought to herself as she yawn again, being bored and tired. She looked at the clock near the desk, 3:40. "Could have this waited till the sun had came up and past noon as well." Jaden thought to herself as she heard Kayla snapped her fingers, "I got it! Thanks for the ideas. And I mix them together and if anyone asks, you were here and you did it. Bye!" and the phone went off and Jaden put the phone on the floor, and yawn, "What was all that about." and she pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep._

**Flashback ends**

"But you were in it." Jesse said as she finish the story. "They don't know. I'm the good and quiet girl. I don't do anything bad, well the Dark World is different with Haou." Jaden explain to Jesse as he nodded, "But wait, where was he at when the school disappear to the different Dimension and when you and the others were in the Dark World. You said he follows you in the shadows." he asked as he looked at Jonathan as he sigh, "I was at the Yuki's Residences when it happen. Her father wasn't pleas when this had happen." Jaden laugh nervously, "Yeah. I was yelled at. So now you know I'm a girl, but you have to stay quiet about this. I don't want no one knowing me a girl." as she smile to Jesse who blush, "Su- sure, Jay." he said to her.

**Meanwhile back at Chazz's room**

"Where is Slacker and Jesse at!?" Chazz yelled out loud. It's been an hour since Jesse left to looked for Jaden, and everyone was on edge by Chazz, "He might have found him sleeping somewhere, and fell asleep as well." Atticus said with everyone nodding expect Syurs, "Jay wont sleep outside when it get's dark. He knows he could catch a cold or something." to the others as they nodded as well. It was eight at night, and everyone was now starting to get worry about Jaden and Jesse getting sick from being outside. "Who knows, they might have went to bed and forgot about us." Axel said as everyone yawn. "Well I'm going to bed, smell ya later." Chazz said as he walked to his room and went to bed as everyone walked out the room and headed back to their own Dorm, only to see a shadow outside of Jaden's room. They shrugged it off, thinking that the tiredness got to them, making them see things. The shadow, who was standing guard outside of Jaden's room was Jonathan, who has his arms across his chest and saw the group of kids walking to their dorms. He looked at his watch and remember what happen an hour ago before he went outside.

**Flashback**

_Jaden's phone began to ring again and she picked it up, "Hello?" the voice over the other line of the phone was a man, "Your mother and I will becoming to the Parent Week. We think it's time for the world to know who you are and you have earn the last name." the man said to her as her eyes widen, "Whoa, be kind and rewind. What do you mean you are coming?" Jaden said a happy for her parents to come. "Your mother and I are coming to the Parent Week to see you." the man repeat again to Jaden, "Really, then I want you to meet my friends that I made. And Jonathan is happy for me that I made some friends." she said happily on the phone as she looked at Jesse and smile to him. Then a woman voice came, "Is this one of your friends that you have a crush on?" she said giggling over the phone, "Mom- mom." Jaden said as a blush came on her face. "I can't wait to see him sweetheart. I love you and make sure you get a goodnights rest for tomorrow. I don't want you sleeping in class." the woman said to Jaden, "I will, and goodnight mother, I love you to, and goodnight father, I love you." she said as a man voice came, "Goodnight." and the phone click off and Jaden put the phone on the desk, "YAY! But I don't know if it will be a good thing." Jaden said as she calm her happiness. "What's going on?" Jesse said as he looked at Jaden, "My parents are coming to Parent Week." she said as she climb in to bed, "Goodnight Jesse, goodnight, Jonathan." with that Jaden was sleeping and Jonathan pulled the covers over her, "She was always shy. It took awhile to break it from her to make friends." he said to Jesse as he looked at him._

_Jonathan began to walked to the door when he was stop by Jesse, "Where are you going?" "I have to stand guard outside her door to make sure no one goes in her room and do something to her. And that means you." he said in a cold voice as he reach the doorknob, "Do you think, her father will let me be her boyfriend?" Jesse asked him and he sigh, "Depends, if you are good enough for her. Her father doesn't want any boy dating her for no reason, and break her heart. It's my job to deal with things like that if something happens and she cries." and with that he left the room to stand on guard._

"I hope you are doing the right thing for her. No one will believe her without proof that she is your daughter." he thought to himself and looked at his watch. Jonathan stands on guard for one hour and goes somewhere god only knows where. "Well then, if he wants to date her, he has to be ready to deal with her father, and when he finds out who she really is. It will shock everyone." he said as he leaves the door. It was nine-thirty and he was leaving to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series.**

_Last Chapter: "I hope you are doing the right thing for her. No one will believe her without proof that she is your daughter." he thought to himself and looked at his watch. Jonathan stands on guard for one hour and goes somewhere god only knows where. "Well then, if he wants to date her, he has to be ready to deal with her father, and when he finds out who she really is. It will shock everyone." he said as he leaves the door. It was nine-thirty and he was leaving to go to bed._

**The next morning**

Jesse was awoken by a humming in the room. He started to open his eye and saw Jaden in her boy Silfer uniform, "Jaden?" Jaden was putting on her jacket and turn to Jesse, in her soft voice, "Morning, Jesse. How's your head?" as she smile to him. Jesse rubbed his head where the bump was there, "Hurts a little. So I guess it wasn't a dream." Jaden shook her head, "If it was a dream, Jonathan would have beat your head with the Forget me metal baseball bat. And I was worry I hit your head to hard with my duel disk." she said as she fix her jacket. Jesse jump from the bed and landed next her and she jump back a little, "Sorry." Jaden shook her head, "It's alright." and there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Jaden said in her boy voice.

Alexis open the door and stared at them, "Where were you guys last night?" "When I said I was going to get some fresh air, I fell asleep near a tree watching the sun." Jaden defend herself in her boy voice. _"I can see why it's hard to change voice between everyone." _Jesse though as the others were questioning Jaden, "Listen, give Jay a break, he said he was sleeping near a tree. You just lucky I found you so you wouldn't get a cold." Jesse said to Jaden as she sweat drop him, _He's good at changing the subject. Now I hope he has a plan to explain for the bump on his head." _she thought to herself as she was now be drag out the room by Syrus and Hassleberry, "Hey I can walk out on my own! Jesse grab my phone and turn off the volume!" Jaden said as her boy voice faded as everyone was dragging her to class.

Jesse sigh at this and Jonathan came walking in, "Dragging her to class again, I see." he said as he sigh, not able to help her. "She wasn't kidding when you stay in the shadows and keep an eye on her." Jesse said as he looked at him. "It's my job." he told him and walked out the room as Jesse follow after getting Jaden's phone and turning off the volume. Jesse caught up with them and handed Jaden her phone, "Thanks." she said to him and pocket it, _"How is she able to keep it up without no one noticing it's fake." _he though as he walked side by side between Jim and Bastion. Jaden was apologizing to them for not seeing them before going to bed. Axel was shaking his head, Chazz rolled his eyes, and everyone was either yelling at her or laughing at her. Jesse had a smile on his face and was shaking his head. He turn his head around to see if he could find Jonathan, and like he said, you couldn't find him! He does stay in the shadows!

Everyone was getting ready for Parent Week, that was in four days, and everyone was excited to see their parents. Jesse never told anyone that Jaden was a girl, to which she was happy for him. Just then, Jaden's phone began to ring. Everyone was in the Silfer Dorm eating lunch when it went off. "Hello?" Jaden said as she answer in her boy voice. Jaden face was put into a frown, "No, I understand. It's alright. You have to take care of it. It's alright. No I'm not sad. Alright. No it wasn't my doing. It was Kayla's. Remember it would take a day to get to uncle's house. Alright, bye." Jaden ended the call and sigh. "Everything alright, mate?" Jim asked her as she shook her head, "My mom is sick and something got pull up at my dad's work. And everything was going well." she whisper the last part to herself as she looked at her phone. Jesse patted her shoulder, "Hey, are sure you alright? How is your mom feeling? What did she get?" "She got the flu and it worst than the doctors have though." she said with a worried look. "Do you have to go home, Jay?" Syrus asked her and she shook her head, "Mom and dad doesn't want me getting sick, but I'll call her and see how everything is." and Winged Kuriboh came on top of her hand. She moved her eyes up and smile to him, "Don't worry Winged Kuriboh. I bet uncle will be there to help her, let alone half of the family." she said with a laugh and he disappear.

After that call, three day had past, and it was only a day before parents to arrive at the island. Jesse was worried about Jaden. He walked to Jaden's dorm to talk to her, "Hey." a man voice spoke as a hand was on Jesse shoulder that made him jump, "Oh, it's you Jonathan. Don't scare me like that." he said a he put a hand where his heart is at. "You are worried about Miss Yuki are you?" he said to Jesse as he looked at Jaden's door. "Yeah. She didn't looked happy. I mean her mom is sick and something pulled up at her dad's work place. I hope she is handling it well." Jesse said following his gaze at Jaden's door. _"She must've lie." _Jonathan though. "Maybe you can make her fell better. Miss Yuki is at the cliff side where she always go. I'll go on ahead to let her know you are coming." and with that he left. Jesse waited ten minutes and then went to the cliff side, and he was right! Jaden was sitting their with her feet dangling off the edge, humming to herself, with her eyes close.

She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a little longer that it went past her fingers. She was wearing white pants. She stop humming as she heard footsteps, "Hey Jess." she said in her soft voice. Jesse walked to her and sat to her left, "Are you alright? You know, with your parents?" Jaden sigh, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just how things are. Nothing to do about it." she said as she turn her head to him and gave a weak smile, "Besides, parents are going to show. Cheer up." and Jesse gave her a sad look, "Like you could say that with a real smile on your lips." Jesse to her and she looked down, "I'm sorry." Jesse looked at her and pulled her into an embrace. Jaden eyes went wide at this, but hugged back. "Why are you apologizing? You are sad that your parents are not coming to see you. You have to be upset. You are not alone. You have to open more." he said as he pulled back and look at her in the eye. She smile at him, "If I become more open with myself, I might as well get Jonathan to pull out the Forget Me bat and end you lives." as she wink at him. Jesse began to laugh as she laugh to.

They stop laughing after ten minutes of laughing and looked at the sun setting, "Beautiful." Jaden said as she watch the sun setting. Jesse looked at her, "And you looked gorgeous with it." She turn her head to him. Jesse began to lean forward and so did she. She had her hands on his chest as he had one of his hand on her shoulder and they got closer and closer, until, their lips meet with each other. They pull back and Jesse stop her by putting his other hand in the back of her head and lean closer again as their lips came together again.

As they kiss, Jesse lick the bottom of Jaden's lips, asking for entrance. Jaden granted that and parted her lips and Jesse tongue drove in her mouth. It was a war between the two tongue, but in the end, Jaden let Jesse win. Jesse smirk in the kiss as he heard a moan from her. The lack of oxygen was needed as the two pull away. In the shadows, Jonathan had his back turn from the kissing teens and was smiling, with his hands across his chest, Jaden's jacket was on his shoulder, _"Maybe he is the one for her. I hope he will be ready to see her father when ever he comes back." _as he turn back to the teens as they pull away. "Wow, I don't know what to say Jesse." Jaden said as a blush came to her face as she tried to catch her breath from the kiss. "For the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. I been having dreams about you. I can't stop thinking about you." he said to her as her blush got redder. "I-I always was in love with you. I didn't know how to show it. I mean, if I came out and said I was a girl, would you still think of me the same way, or as a friend?" she asked him as he smile. "I would always think of you in the same way. I always though of you as a girl when I look at you." he said as he kiss her forehead. "I love you Jaden." he said to her, "I love you to Jesse." and they both lean in for another kiss. A lone tear came down her cheek, _"I always have been in love with you when we first meet on the roof. I hope you can handle who I really am." _she thought as they pull away and she lean into his chest, as he hugged her, with his chin on her head, smiling, _"You have capture my eyes Jaden. No matter where I am at, you are always on my mind." _he though as he close his eyes, enjoying the moment. Jonathon smile at the two, _"Young love. Got to love it."_ he thought to himself as he lean against the tree, with his back to them, not wanting to bother them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series **

_Last Chapter: "I love you Jaden." he said to her, "I love you to Jesse." and they both lean in for another kiss. A lone tear came down her cheek, "I always have been in love with you when we first meet on the roof. I hope you can handle who I really am." she thought as they pull away and she lean into his chest, as he hugged her, with his chin on her head smiling, "You have capture my eyes Jaden. No matter where I am at, you are always on my mind." he though as he close his eyes, enjoying the moment. Jonathon smile at the two, "Young love. Got to love it." he thought to himself as he lean against the tree, with his back to them, not wanting to bother them._

Footsteps were heard as it got closer to Jonathan. He ran to Jaden and Jesse and handed her, her jacket, and she put it on, "Someone it coming." he whisper to the two as the pull apart and Jonathan went back into hiding, somewhere else from his other hiding spot that he was in. Jaden laid on the ground and close her eyes, acting like she was sleeping. Jesse was looking at his deck as the footsteps stop. "What are you two doing out here mates?" Jesse turn to the voice and looked at Jim, with Shirley next to him. Jesse started to wake up Jaden by poking her in the head with a stick, "Jay wake up. You want to get sick or something? Jim and Shirley is here." Jaden started to open one of her eyes and said in her boy voice, "Tell him I'll duel him another day." and she rolled to her side, with her back to Jesse. Jesse rolled his eyes at this, "I tried to wake him up. So what's up?" Jesse as he stood up and walked off to Jim and Shirley. "Everyone was wondering where you two were at."

Jesse threw a sigh, "I was looking for Jaden and I found him sleeping here with Winged Kuriboh, so I didn't want to wake him up. Fear what he could do if you wake him up." _"Good job with the story Jesse!" _Jaden said in her head as she continue with the fake sleep. "Well let's get him back to his room before he gets a cold and making his parents worry if they do come." Jim said as he walked over to Jaden and got on his knees as he turn from her, "Put him on my back. I'll carry him to his room." and Jesse nodded, doing what he was told. They began to walk back to the Silfer Dorm with Shirley behind them, "How does Jaden sleep during class and after class? I will never understand him." Jim said as they got closer to the dorm. Jaden was on Jim's back, with her arms over his shoulder and Jim's arms behind her legs, as a piggy back ride. She said in her sleep, with her boy voice, "Attack Neos." and they both chuck at this, "Even in his sleep, he dreams of dueling." Jim said as they were about to climb the stairs and was stop the others, "Hey guys." Jesse said to them as he wave to them. "What happen to the Serge?" Hassleberry asked them as they looked at them. "I found asleep near the cliff area." Jesse explain to them as Jaden said in her sleep, still with the boy voice, "I play a trap." and turn her head away from the others, _"She's good with her fake sleeping."_ Jesse though to himself as he shook his head at her. "Even when asleep, he dreams about dueling." Axel said as he shook his head. "Where does most of his energy comes from?" Atticus asked and everyone began to think about it.

"Well, I'm going to put Jaden in his bed to sleep." with that Jim and Jesse began to walk to her room. Jesse went to her door and open it and Jim walked in, with Shirley waiting at the bottom of the stairs with the other. "Jaden been sleeping a lot lately." Alexis said as the door to Jaden's room close. "Yeah he has been." Bastion said as he nodded his head. "Maybe he's been having trouble sleeping at night?" Syurs said as Jim and Jesse walked out the door and close it behind them and walked down the stairs quietly. "Maybe." they all said as Jim and Jesse join them. "Slacker can sleep through anything that comes his way." Chazz said as everyone looked at him, "Well, it's true." he said as they nodded. "Well let's get to sleep." Syurs said as they turn and started to walked back to their own dorms. Jesse walk a little slower as everyone walked back to their dorms, not noticing Jesse was walking slow. As everyone was far away, Jesse could see Jonathan in front of Jaden's door, with his arms folded across his chest, and stared out as he was glaring at nothing, and saw Jesse. He move his hand and started to motion him to go to bed. Jesse nodded and went back to his dorm to go to sleep.

**The next day…**

Jaden was on top of the roof of the Academy, sitting, watching as boats came in to the docks, and parents coming out with bags in their hands, and was greeted by their kids. Jaden smile turn into a frown as she remember her parents weren't coming, "Oh well." as she said in her soft voice and sigh. "Are you alright?" Jesse voice came out of no where. He walk to her and sat next to her. "I'm fine. Where are your parents?" Jaden asked as she looked at him. "Their with the others. They became great friends with the others parents quickly." he said with a laugh and Jaden giggle. "I wanted to see you first." he said as he kiss Jaden on the cheek as she blush at this, "I'm glad you did." she said as she smile to him and got up. Jesse got up as well. "Jonathan isn't around. I think he must've go lost when I was moving away from the mob of Parents. I think he'll show up near the dorm. He may think I'm there." she as she began to walk away from Jesse, but was stop as he grab her hand and kiss her on the lips, "I think he'll know where you are at. Come on, the others are wondering where you are at. They feel bad that your parents aren't here." Jesse as he place his forehead on her forehead. "Okay." she said as they walked to the Silfer Dorm, well outside when they found a lot of parents talking with each other or their kids. The parents looked mostly like their kids.

"I found Jaden." Jesse said as and Jaden walk to the others. Syrus ran to Jaden and hugged her, "Jay, where did you go?" Jaden, using her boy voice, "I didn't want ruin your family time with your parents, so I went somewhere." he said and smile at the parents. Syrus mother came to Syrus and pulled him off of Jaden, "You must be one of Syrus's friend. Please to meet you…" as she trailed off, trying to remember Jaden's name, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you, and everyone else." she said with a small bow. The parents said their hi's and hello's to Jaden and started to talked among themselves. Jaden saw at the corner of her eyes, three men wearing black suits, looking around. She turn her eyes at a the other side of her eyes of the corner to her right and saw Jonathan. She smile to Jesse who was looking at her, worried written on his face and she shook her head, to show nothing was wrong.

Everyone was having fun seeing their parents. Some were duel with each other, some were talking about business, or just laughing with their kids. Jaden got up and started to head for the door, "Where are you going Serge?" Hassleberry as Jaden grab her phone from her pocket, "Mom calling." she said in her boy voice as she walked out with the phone to her ear. "His mom is sick with the flu, and something pulled up at his dad's work place. That's why his parents aren't here." Alexis explain to the parents as the others nodded. "Poor kid." Alexis's dad said with a sad looked.

Jaden was at the cliff side, looking at the ocean, when the other's came into view, "How's your mom?" Jesse asked Jaden as he place a hand on her shoulder as she move her hand to her eye, wiping away something, "Yeah I'm fine. Mom is slowly recovering. She is better and the flu is gone." she said in her boy voice with a smile on her face as she looked at the others and their parents. "That's good." Jesse said as he smile to her. "Yeah it is." as she gaze back at the ocean.

Jaden gasp and turn around, glaring at something. Three men in black suits came walking out of the bushes, "Children, please stand with your parents." one of the men said and Jesse walked to his parents, leaving Jaden the only one out without a parent. Everyone else did as they were told. The second man walked to her, "We have orders to take you home." and he as he grab her wrist. The third man grab her other wrist, "Your father had sent us." and they started to walk off, _"If father wanted me home, Jonathan would be the one bring me home."_ Jaden thought as she scream, in her girl voice, "JONATHAN!" and Jonathan came running out of the area he was hiding and punch the second man in the face. The second man fell to the ground, growling. Jaden turn to the third man and did a high kick in his face. He fell to the ground, groaning I pain. The first man ran to Jaden, "You little bitch." Jaden smile and kick him in the face and he fell to the ground, "Who will be next!?" she yelled in her girl voice. (I was thinking of Final Fantasy 12 with Ashe fighting imperial soldiers when she killed one and he fell over as she yelled, 'Who will be next!? You know, the Underground Waterway.) Jonathan walked over to over to the second man and put over his shoulder and he picked up the third man with his arm across his stomach, "Do not taunt them Miss Yuki." Jaden was in a stance, ready to fight. (Like the one with Vaan and Balthier in Nalbina Dungeon when they were fight those three wired looking monsters. I don't know how to describe them, I'm sorry. Jaden is coping Vaan battle stance when he had no weapons in that fight. After her second year, over the summer, she wanted to know how to fight to keep up being a boy to hide her gender from the others. And Jonathan taught her how to fight.)

Jaden was standing up straight when she didn't hear a footsteps behind her, "Die damnit." the first man whisper in her ear and stab her in the side with a dagger in his hand. Jaden gasp and fell down to her knees, grasping the dagger handle, "Shit." she said in a whisper as she hiss in pain. A memory went through her head.

The two men that Jonathan was holding got out of his grasp and ran away with the first man, cussing under their breaths. "Miss Yuki!" Jonathan ran to Jaden side and kneel next to her. Everyone was stun at this sight and didn't say a word. Jaden was coughing up blood as she gasp for breath, "I got careless." she said in a whisper to Jonathan as he ripped off part of his suit and careful remove the dagger from her side, "Whole still." he whisper to her in her ear. Jaden nodded and did what she was told. Jonathan started to removed it and place to ripped up suit on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He pick her bridal style and started to run to the Academy. He stop in front of the others, "Call the nurse. Miss Yuki needs help." and he took off running.

By the time Jonathan got to the infirmary, Ms. Fontaine was ready to tend to Jaden and order him to but her in a bed, push him out. People were walking by faster than the should as Jonathan glare at them. Jesse, the others, and the parents came running to Jonathan. Jonathan was standing in front of the door so no one would enter till Jaden was okay to be seen. He had his bloody arms across his chest as the group stop in front of him, "Sorry, no one is aloud to see Miss Yuki till the okay from Ms. Fontaine. That means you too Jesse." he said to everyone while looking at Jesse. Jesse smile nervously at him, "Okay, we understand."

They waited about an hour when Ms. Fontaine door slide open, as she walked out as Jonathan got out the way, "She'll be just fine. After a good nights rest, and she'll be back to full energy. But she will need to stay for the next few days." she told to Jonathan as he nodded. "Looks like your friend will be alright kids." Jim mom said as she smile to them as so did all the others mothers as the fathers just nod. "Can we see Jaden?" Bastion said a little confuse when Ms. Fontaine said 'she' about Jaden. Ms. Fontaine nodded her head, "Yes you can. But stay quiet she is sleeping." as she walked off somewhere with a folder in her hand.

Everyone walked in and gasp at the sight. Jaden had bandages all around her stomach. Her Silfer was thrown onto a chair near the bed and her black shirt was raise and stop at her chest. Her back shirt was off the shoulders shirt with long sleeves. Her sleeves were raise to show IV's on both arms, connecting to a motor. Her chest was slowly rising as a breath mask was over her mouth and nose, giving her air to breath. Something was place under her shirt and was connect to another motor, showing her heart beat. On her shoulders wear two white straps, as everyone was wondering. Her eyes were close, sleeping. On her right upper shoulder, four letters was tattoo, "JSYK"

Jonathan was outside the room, talking to someone on the phone. The door open and two people came running in, "Big brother, Aster." They both had their hands on their knees, panting, "Again (pant) explain what (pant) you just (pant) said." Zane said as both him and Aster regain their breath and was now listening to the story. "It was like to told you when I called you two." Atticus said as they explain again to the two. "Now you understand." Alexis said, looking at Jaden. "Kids, I think your friend is a girl. Not a boy." Bastion mom said to them. Everyone eyes widen and their jaw hit the ground, except for Jesse and the parents. Jesse looked at Jaden, _"What happen to you." _he though as he sigh at Jaden.

Jaden began to open her eyes and looked at the breathing mask that was on her face. She started to move her hand when it was stop by Jesse, "I'll help." he said as he remove the mask from her. Jaden started to sit up as her eyes went wide. A memory was playing in her head and she began scream, "JONANTHAN! JONANTHAN, HELP ME!" as the IV's fell off her arms as she clutch her ears and close her eyes tightly as she was screaming for Jonathan. Her shirt fell down, coving the bandages.

Jonathan came running as he place the phone he was talking in his pocket and ran to her side, "Miss Yuki, I'm right here. Calm down." he said in a calming whisper, trying to calm her. He hand his hands on her shoulders. "THEY ARE GOING TO HURT ME! THE BAD PEOPLE ARE GOING TO HURT ME! MAKE THEM GO AWAY! AHHH!" Jaden kept screaming in her girl voice, not noticing the others were watching this, fear in their eyes. She began to tear up, "THEY ARE GOING TO HURT ME!" and tears began to fall. Jonathan pulled her into a hug, whispering to her calming.

Jaden screaming was starting to die down as she cried. Jonathan pulled away from the hugged and wipe away the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "They will not take you. I will make sure it wont happen. Do you understand?" he said in a calm whisper and she nodded. "I have talked with your parents and they will becoming tomorrow to see you, Miss Yuki." he said to her as she stop crying and her eyes and face red from the crying. She nodded, "Okay." as she wipe the last few tears from her eyes. "The Serge is a girl!?" he yelled out loud with his hands on his head. Aster pointed to his chest, "Does Jaden have…" he trailed off as Alexis answer, "If Jaden is a girl, of course she will have boobs. Get those dirty thoughts out of your heads." she said in angry voice to the boys who was blushing at this. "Yes she is a girl and she's been hiding it for a long time." Jesse said as he looked at Jaden with a smile on his lips. Jaden smile back to Jesse and close her eyes, falling back asleep. Jonathan laid her down to the bed and put the IV's back on her and rolled up her shirt to her chest. "How long have you been knowing, Anderson." Zane asked Jesse as he sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Where do I start? Okay. It was back when…" and he told them how they didn't know much about Jaden and they pulled up her DA file after Chazz hack into it. And he walked into her room while she was changing. "That explain the bump you have on you head son." Jesse's dad said as Jesse nodded his head, "Yeah, it was my fault for not knocking."

Jonathan got up and started to push them out the room, "Miss Yuki needs rest. You may see her tomorrow when she is awake and well." he said as they were outside along with him. They walked off to the dorms to sleep, worried and trying to sink in what just happen. Jonathan stayed in front of the door to the infirmary, making sure no would enter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

_Last Chapter: Jonathan got up and started to push them out the room, "Miss Yuki needs rest. You may see her tomorrow when she is awake and well." he said as they were outside along with him. They walked off to the dorms to sleep, worried and trying to sink in what just happen. Jonathan stayed in front of the door to the infirmary, making sure no would enter._

**At the Yuki's? Residences**

A man was sitting in a chair near his desk with papers at different place of it. Behind him were large windows. As he sat there, thinking, the phone rang, _"Sir, Jonathan would like to speak to you." _said a woman voice. "Forward the call to me." the man said to the woman on the line. _"Yes sir." _the woman said as the man pick up the phone and click a button that was blinking on the phone, "What is it Jonathan." the man said in a cold tone. _"Sir, the men who kidnap your daughter are here at DA. They were saying you have sent them to take her back. During the fight with the men, she was stabbed in the side and is now in the infirmary with her friends and their parents." _Jonathan said on the other line to the man. "What!?" the man yelled out loud as he stood from his chair with a hand on the desk. A woman came walking in the room with a smile that turn into a frown, "What's wrong honey?" she said in a soft and calm voice to the man as she place her hand on his hand on the desk. _"She has been out for a while. I had two of the men, but I didn't realize the third one was moving to attack her. They ran off after she was stabbed, Sir." _Jonathan said to the man. "Okay we'll be there in the early mornings. Thank you for the information." the man said as he hung the phone and looked at his wife, "She was stabbed by the men who kidnap her. They are on the island." The woman gasp, as tears came form in her eyes, "Not our little girl. When do we leave?" she asked the man as tears ran down her cheeks. "Tonight." he said as both walked out the room.

**Back at Duel Academy**

It was in the early hours at four in the morning. Jonathan was still awake, waiting for Jaden's parents to come and see her. Jonathan head turn to the left when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He was ready to fight when he saw the person who he was talking to on the phone with, "How is she?" the man asked to Jonathan when they stop in front of the infirmary as he was holding the woman hand. "She woke an hour ago crying in pain, but I had calm her down. Now she is sleeping." Jonathan said to the two. The woman let go of the man hand and walked in and gasp, "Honey, you have to come in!" she yelled with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. The man ran in a gasp at the sight.

Jaden was still the same as she was when Jesse and the others saw her. But what scared them the most was the bandages around her stomach, red from the stabbed wound. Blood was in their mind. The woman sat in the chair next to the bed, where her jacket was at and clasp Jaden hand in her own. She broke down crying at this. The man was beyond angry, "They will pay for doing this to her. I'll make sure they are in prison for what they done to Judai." he said as his hand became a fist.

**Five hours after the man and woman came**

Every student was talking to each other, "Are you sure it's true?" "No way really?" "Yeah I saw them my self when I was walking around at four morning!" "What were you doing around that time anyway?" "I couldn't sleep!" Jesse, the others, were heading to the infirmary to see Jaden and was stop by Jonathan, "I'm sorry. But Miss Yuki's parents are with her at this moment-" as he was cut off by Ms. Fountain exiting the room, and saw Jesse and the others, "I guess you want to see Jaden do you?" she asked them as they nodded their heads. "One moment." she said as she walked in the room as the door close behind. After ten minutes of waiting, Ms. Fountain walked out, "You may see her. But she is still asleep. So no yelling." she said as she walked off, away from the others. Jonathan sigh, "Just be prepare to see them." and he let them in.

As everyone walked in, their eyes went wide, bigger than normal, "Se- Seto Kaiba!?" they all yelled. Seto shot the a glare as Jonathan enter the room, with a finger on his lips, "Shh! You have to stay quiet." he whisper to them. The woman saw they, eyes red and so with the face, "You must be her friends. Nice to meet you." she said as she stand and bow to them. _"Serenity Kaiba" _they all though. They were shock to see the rumors about them being hear was true and seeing them here as well. Jaden began to open her eyes, "Mom… Dad.?" she said in a weak voice as she looked at the two, "Judai, how do you feel?" Seto asked 'Jaden' as he sat down next to Serenity in a chair. "Okay. I've been threw worst." she said as smile a weak smile at them. Her eyes darted to Jesse and the others, "Your eyes will freeze like that, you know." she said as she laugh at them. "Judai, I was so worried about you when Jonathan told us what had happen." Serenity said as she took 'Jaden's' hand into her own. She broke down crying again, "I'm fine mom. It was my fault. I was careless. It's not Jonathan fault dad." she said as looked at Seto in the eye with a small smile on her lips.

"Wait time out. Who are you Jaden?" Alexis asked 'Jaden' as she looked at her, "My name is-" 'Jaden' began but was cut off by Seto. "You will know who she is in a couple days when she recover. And after the duel that will be going on between her and someone else." he said as he got up and glare at them. They all nodded, wanting to know who she is. "Don't worry, he's doing this for my safety." 'Jaden' said as she smile to them and close her eyes.

**Two days later**

'Jaden' is able to stand on her own and was now walking. "I feel so much better." as she spin around on one foot. Serenity smile at her and hugged her, "I'm so glad." and they smile at each other. For the past two days Seto and Serenity never left 'Jaden' side as she recover. Jonathan was looking for the three men that they were attack, but with no luck. A duel will be going on for Parent Week, which was suppose to go on, on the first day when they came. 'Jaden' was to duel an Obelisk boy student.

Everyone was entering the Duel Arena with parents, excited about the duel. 'Jaden' was about to enter the Duel Arena, but was stop by Seto and Serenity. 'Jaden' was wearing the boys Silfer uniform. "Good luck. We'll be watching." Serenity said as she kiss 'Jaden' on the forehead. Seto nodded his head. Seto wasn't happy when he found out that 'Jaden' was Silfer, but was happy to see her well. Jonathan was next to them and he place a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. She nodded to him and ran to the Duel Arena, with everyone cheering. 'Jaden's' opponent deal with a bug type deck.

They shuffle each other deck and walked to their area on the Arena and was ready to duel.

(Like I said, I'm not good with duel scenes. But Jaden win in the end, as always. I'm sorry.)

As the Obelisk student life points went down to zero, he feel to one knee, "Good duel Jaden." as he was help up by 'Jaden.' "Yes it was." she said in her boy as he smile to him and shook hand with each other. Everyone was cheering after the duel, but not at the two duelists, but to Seto and Serenity Kaiba got to the center of the Duel Arena as the two duelists walked off the Arena. The Obelisk went somewhere to watch Seto speak into the mic and 'Jaden' stand near Jonathan. She looked at her friends and smile at them and they smile back at her.

Seto raise the mic near his mouth, "Everyone had heard the rumors about me and my wife had a child. To shade some shine into the matter, the rumors are true." Everyone was talking among themselves about the rumors, "So it was true." "I hope she is cute." "I want to see if she want to wants to go out with me." "I'm going to asked her to marry me." 'Jaden' sweat drop at this and Jonathan place a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he said to her and she nodded her head. Jesse was starting to get mad along with Seto about all this. Serenity was smiling and shaking her head at this

"I will like you to meet her, my daughter, Judai Kaiba." he said as it went quiet as 'Jaden' walked over and stood by Serenity as Serenity hugged her, "If they have a heart attack, I'm not helping them." 'Jaden' whisper to Serenity as she laugh at this. They broke apart and 'Jaden' said, in her girl voice, "Yes. I'm the rumor girl you are all been talking about. My name is Judai Kaiba." as she smile to everyone as their eyes went wide, beyond the normal wide. Jesse and the others were shock to find out that she was their daughter. Jesse almost had a heart attack because of this. The parents were also in shock as well, "Your friend is the daughter of Seto Kaiba." Hassleberry's mom said as she looked at the kids.

Judai sweat drop at this, "Careful, your faces will freeze like that." she said in her soft voice as she smile to everyone. Every guy had a blush on their faces at the voice. Some with girlfriends were getting hit by their girlfriends for blushing. "Wow. wasn't hoping for this." Judai whisper to Serenity as she walked off the Arena and walked over to Jonathan. Jonathan had on a new black suit. Every guy, minus the ones with girlfriend ran out the Arena to meet Judai. "Jonathan." Judai hid behind him as her friends surround her to make sure no one will get to her.

Seto snap his fingers and more bodyguards came out of no where and started to push away the mob of boys. Judai grab onto Jesse's arm as they began to move out of the Arena. As soon they were safe, Judai went to cliff sight watching the ocean. "Lovely. Now every guy wants me to go out with me. I hope your happy dad." Judai said as Seto and Serenity stood behind her. "If they want to go out with you, they have to duel me." Seto said as he looked at her. Serenity rolled her eyes, "Judai, you can go out with anyone if you want." Serenity said as she looked at Seto in the eye and looked back at Judai. Judai was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves being longer on the arms as it past her fingers. She was wearing a skirt. (Like the skirt Alexis's wear, but it's white.") She had knee high black socks wearing red shoes. "Thanks mom." she said as she turn to Serenity and smile with her eyes close.

As they day went by, Judai, Serenity, and Seto was talking with each other, enjoying the time together. As the sun was going down Serenity and Seto began walking back to the place where they will be staying at, "Not to late, Judai." Seto said to her as she wave bye to them.

Judai sat down with her legs dangling of the cliff, humming to herself. The sun was beginning to set and she was watching it. She stop humming as she heard footsteps stop next to her and sat to her side, "Hey Jesse." she said with a smile on her face as she turn to him. "Hey." he said as he kiss her on the cheek. They both looked at each other as the sun was setting as they lean forward to each other. Their lips came together. Jesse pin her to the ground and went on top of her. He kiss her again and licked the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue drove in. the two had a war, to which, Jesse won the battle. She moan into the kiss. They pulled apart and pant. Jesse started to nibble at her neck as he did light kisses on her, earning moans from her.

They didn't notice that two people was watching this, one piss off and the other was smiling at the two, "How cute. Don't you think Seto?" Serenity asked as she held on Seto's hand so he wouldn't stop the two kissing teens. Seto was getting mad by this, but looked at Serenity in the eye and saw a sign of evil in her eyes that made him freeze at the spot. They turn around and started to walked away from them.

Judai and Jesse was panting with the lack of oxygen. Jesse kiss her on the lips and she kiss back. They pulled away and looked at each other, "I love you Judai." Jesse said to her, "I love you to Jesse." she said as she place her arms around his neck and he lean in and kiss her again on the lips.

**Next Chapter is shown how Judai and Jonathan first meted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

**Was suppose to update this chapter on: 8/10/12**

**Today I'm uploading this chapter 7 and chapter 8 for you guys enjoy!**

**And sorry for not updating yesterday! *Bows***

_Last Chapter: Judai and Jesse was panting with the lack of oxygen. Jesse kiss her on the lips and she kiss back. They pulled away and looked at each other, "I love you Judai." Jesse said to her, "I love you to Jesse." she said as she place her arms around his neck and he lean in and kiss her again on the lips._

**The next morning**

Judai and Jesse was walking around the school ground watching students and parents talking with each other or laughing with each other. Judai was wearing the same outfit she wore last night. They were both holding hands with each other laughing. The three men was spotted by Jonathan, but they ran off from him. The gang saw the teens holding hands and walked over to them, asking questions, "When did you to get together?" Alexis asked them as Judai hid behind Jesse, "The day before parents came." Judai said as she was pulled from Jesse and was now on the side of Serenity. Seto was glaring at Jesse, "Dad stop glaring at him." Judai said as she glare at him, standing in front of him. "That's enough you two." Serenity said clapping her hands. She walked over to the other's parents moms and began to talk with them as she laugh with them.

Judai gave Seto the puppy eyes and he walked off to Serenity. Alexis grab Judai by the arm and started to pull her somewhere, "You are going to tell me how it happen." as she dragged Judai and Jesse sigh at this. "You know, that was the first time that Judai every gave Seto those cute puppy eyes." Serenity said as she walked over to them, smiling at them. "I'm glad she isn't shy." Serenity said to them. "What do you mean?" Axel asked her. Serenity sigh, "Well, she wasn't shy before. Something happen to her after she got kidnapped by the vary three men you saw her and Jonathan fight. Do you remember?" she asked them as they nodded.

**Flashback**

_A younger Jonathan was walking around the port of Domino City. He was in his early twenties. He was wondering around the town after coming back from over sees, "Feels great to be back home." he said as he stretch his arms up. As he was walked, he heard crying. A small girl crying for help. "That's sounds close too." he though as he ran to the place where the crying was heard. He stop on the side of a warehouse and heard a man voice, "Shut up or you want see your family again!" and there was a whip sound. Jonathan lean a little on the wall and looked over the corner of the building and saw one man entering. The scream of the girl became louder, "She is getting hurt." Jonathan thought as he quietly made his way to the man who standing on guard outside and choke him and he fell to the ground. He open the door and saw another man standing with his back turn to him. "Quit your damn crying!" and a whip sound was heard and the girl was screaming louder._

_Jonathan came up to the guy and choke him. The man fell to the ground and Jonathan started to walked to where the girl was crying. The place was too dark to see from the inside, but he was able to see boxes. As he walked, he found a stairway and he walked down it. The crying became louder, "Shut the hell up!" the angry man yelled as a whip sound was heard, louder than before. Jonathan stop in his track going down the stairs, he saw a girl, to be five or six years old, on the ground, blood everywhere near her. The girl's dress was torn by the whip and knife that was in the man's hand. The girls eyes were close as she scream in pain as a slash from the knife cut her arms and legs. Her hair was short in the front and long in the back as it reach mid back. Her hair was a brunette color with a patch of orange on top of it. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she cried in pain. Jonathan wanted to throw up at the sight of this, "How could this man do this to a defenseless child!?" rage was building up in him as me ran down the stairs and punch the man with the whip and knife that was in his hands and fell to the ground. _

_The girl stop crying and open her eyes to see Jonathan and the man that was hurting her fighting each other. Her eyes were brown and she watch both men fight. Jonathan saw that the girl stop crying and was now watching them fight, he had to finish this battle up so she wouldn't see this. "You will die!" the man yelled as he picked up the knife and ran to Jonathan, ready to stab him. "You first!" Jonathan yelled back as he grab the man hand with the knife and punch him in the stomach and then the face. The man fell to the ground, not moving._

_Jonathan was panting after this. He turn to the girl, who was at a corner, hiding from the fight. He walked over to girl and kneeled down to her, talking into a calming voice he could muster, "Are you all right? I'm here to help save you. Let's get you out of here and back to your parents." he said as the girl face lit up when he said 'parents' and jump in his arms. He carried her up the stairs as she place her head on his head, "Thank you." the girl said in a hoarse voice. The two made it up to the stairs to find the man Jonathan choke is still out, but breathing. He made his way out the building and ran away from the port and into the park. They sat on the bench, with the girl clinging to Jonathan arm._

_Jonathan kneeled in front of the girl, "May I ask for your name little one." he said in a calm voice to the girl. "Judai." the girl said quickly. "What is your last name, "Kaiba." "Alright Miss Kaiba, how bout we find your house." he said as he picked her up and carried her to the city, looking for her house. For one hour, the two came up to a big mansion with a big metal gate blocking their way to go inside. Jonathan came to voice box looking door bell and click the button, waiting for someone to say something. "What is it?" a man in a cold tone said on the speaker. Jonathan flinch at the tone, "I have a girl with the same last name as your. Her name is Judai Kaiba. I have found her at the port in a warehouse getting hurt by a man. Is she your daughter?" Jonathan asked to the man on the other side. "Honey, this man must've found her!" a woman was heard on the speaker. "Hang on, the gate will be opening." the man with a lighter cold tone said to Jonathan. _

_The gate began to open and Jonathan walked through and made his way to the front door. The door open to reveled a woman. Her face and eyes were red from crying. "Seto, it's Judai!" the woman yelled to the man name Seto, who he believe he talked to. "Serenity, how do we know it's Judai? This man could be lying." Jonathan believe to be Seto as he walked to the door, with a glare on his face. Judai moved her head to looked at Serenity and Seto, "Mommy! Daddy!" Judai cried happily as she saw Seto and Serenity. "Seto, she is the only one who would say that! It's her!" Serenity said as she grab Judai from Jonathan arms and hugged her, "Come in, come in!" Serenity said and Jonathan walked in, leaving his shoes out side. "She is hurt. There are cuts and whips marks on her. She needs to be tended to." Jonathan said as Serenity handed Judai to Seto and Judai hugged him and he hugged her to. Seto made be cold, but he cares for Judai and Serenity._

_Seto saw the cuts on her body, "Serenity, he is right." Seto said as he carried her to the sofa, where Jonathan was sitting at. She crawled over to him and sat on his lap, "Thank you for helping Judai mister." she said to Jonathan as she smile to him. Serenity came back with medicine and Band-Aids. She tended to Judai's wounds. "What is your name?" Serenity asked Jonathan as she was done tending to Judai's wounds. "My name is Jonathan ma'am." he said as he got up and bow to her. "I thank you for rescuing my daughter. But are you with the people who kidnap her four days ago?" Seto said as he glare at Jonathan. "I just arrive here an hour ago on a ship from over seas. I was walking around the port area and I heard a little girl crying as she was being attack by something. I then heard voices of a man yelling at her to make her stop crying and was attacking her with a knife and a whip inside of the warehouse she was in." Jonathan explain to Seto and Serenity as Judai froze in her place and fell backwards, crying._

_Seto, Serenity, and Jonathan came running to her. When she saw Seto, Serenity, and Jonathan, she got up and ran behind the sofa. "Judai, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Serenity asked in a calm voice to her as she walked over to her. Judai scream and ran behind Jonathan legs and cling to his pants, "Save me from the bad people!" she yelled. Jonathan kneel down to her, "Don't worry, I will keep the bad people away from Judai" he said in a calming voice. Judai nodded and looked at Seto and Serenity. _

_After finally getting Judai to sleep, with the help of Jonathan, Seto asked him, "How would you like to be Judai's bodyguard? Every since she was kidnap, Serenity would get worried if she was by herself and so will I." as they sat in the kitchen. "I will be honor to, Mr. Kaiba. I'll make sure she will be safe."_

**Flashback ends**

"Years went by, Judai would hide when family would come, as well with parties and other things what we do. But even thought that was the case, Seto didn't want her to be surrand by people and expecting her to be like him, so we kept her quiet from the world when she was born. Of course, she didn't understand, but she didn't question it. Even so, she was so shy and scared after coming back with Jonathan. Something must've click in her mind, and turn her like that. It wasn't till she was going for the entrance exam, when I asked her to open up with people and make friends. I was worry at first." Serenity said as she told the story how she became shy and scared. "And we made her open up from being shy?" Jim asked her as she nodded, "Yes you have. Thank you." she said as she bow to them. Something grabbed Jesse hand and was smiling to him, "Judai!" Jesse said in surprise of Judai. "Where's my sister?" Atticus asked her as she started to think, "I think I lost her, Mindy, and Jasmine in Alexis's room when they were asking to many questions. And they were trying to get me to wear a dress throughout the whole time." Judai said as she threw her hands in the air and Serenity giggle at her, "Judai, you are silly." "I blame uncle Joey for that. And dad hates him still." Judai said as both her and Serenity laugh. "I don't want to hear that monkey's name." Seto said in a cold tone

Judai got to thinking, "You know, Sy, maybe I should tell my uncle about that dueling monkey we meet back when we were looking for Chazz. Remember, Wheeler?" Judai said as she looked at Syrus who was nodding, "There's a monkey name after my maiden name?" Serenity asked, "Yeah there was that monkey. When we were looking for Chazz, the monkey came and took Jasmine and Judai duel it." Syrus explain to everyone as they had trouble believing it. "Monkey?" Axel asked, "Dueling Monkey. Wheeler had this advance technology and was able to talked with a hamlet. It reminded me when uncle and dad duels each other. Even without the Blues Eyes White Dragons, dad can still beat him. How does aunt Mai live with him. I still fear with Kayla to this day. How do they live with a crazy girl like her? I'll never understand that." Judai said as she sigh.

Judai turn to her left and the three men she and Jonathan fought are coming out of the shadows, "Not you three again. Can you just leave me alone." and Jonathan came to her side. Judai got into her Vaan stance. (When he doesn't have a weapon.) Jonathan got into a battle stance. (Like the one with Balthier does when he has no weapons.) The middle person laugh, "Not till you come back with us Haou." as they took out a whip. This got the attention of Seto, and the other's parents. "Get real. There no way I'm letting Haou out." Judai said to them as they laugh, "How about you'll deal with me and leave my daughter and wife alone." Seto said as he stood in front of Judai, Duel Disk ready. "How about we duel. If I win, you leave my family alone, and if I lose, I don't even know the meaning of that word." Seto said as he place his deck in his Duel Disk as his Duel Disk turn on. Judai stayed in her battle stance, waiting. The middle man laugh and a Duel Disk appear on his arm, "I'll make you learn the real meaning of losing." he said as the duel began.

(Sorry! No good with Duel scenes! The middle man has a Aqua deck. I'm really sorry! *Bows*)

The man was on the ground as his life points reach to zero. During the duel, the other two men attack Judai. She and Jonathan had been fight them until the duel was over. The two men stop and ran as the middle man disappear within the shadows. Judai and Jonathan was panting. Judai fell to the her knees and was holding her side where she got stabbed at, "What do they want with me?" she whisper to herself. Everyone ran to her as Seto kneeled on the ground, panting, "That took a lot out of me." Serenity ran to him and up. Judai was in Jesse arms, "Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded as she got up. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you Jonathan?" she asked as he stood up and nodded, "I'm fine Miss Kaiba." "Who's Haou?" Seto asked as he and Serenity got to her and Jonathan. "My- my dark side. I told you that. Even Yugi said that I had a dark side, waiting to come out." Judai said as Jesse help her stand better. "Honey, if Yugi said it, then you know it's true." Serenity said to Seto. Judai let go of Jesse and walked over to Seto and hugged him, "I wont let Haou out. I wont let it gain control, I promise." she said to Seto. Seto and Serenity looked at each other and then back at Judai and smile, well Seto tried to.

That night, Judai went to bed early and Jonathan stood watch outside her door as she slept. Seto and Serenity was with her as well to make sure she was safe. Jesse and the other were worry about Judai. Their parents didn't understand what was going on, but they had to pack. They were told they have to leave early then they had to because of the trouble. As in the next morning early.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Kingdom Hearts.**

_Last Chapter: That night, Judai went to bed early and Jonathan stood watch outside her door as she slept. Seto and Serenity was with her as well to make sure she was safe. Jesse and the other were worry about Judai. Their parents didn't understand what was going on, but they had to pack. They were told they have to leave early then they had to because of the trouble. As in the next morning early._

As Judai was sleeping, in her mind, _"One way to end Parent Week. I wish this didn't happen. Everyone at home is going to be worry about me. What does these people want with Haou, or how did they know about Haou." _it was her last though as she feel into a peaceful slumber.

**The next morning**

Judai was on the other side of the port where the parents first came. Jonathan was helping Seto with their things and putting their stuff in their big ship that was with them. Judai was watching, with Serenity putting their stuff in the ship. Judai was holding a card that was given to her by Seto. She didn't understand why, but it might come in handy later.

Jesse and the others were waving by to their parents on different ships as they pulled out of port. They all said their good byes last night. As their ships were out of sight, they turn their gaze to Judai, who was hugging Serenity as she whisper something to her. Judai let go and hugged Seto, but he didn't hugged back. He had a cold stare as Judai let go of him. Seto and Serenity went on the boat as the caption called out, "It's time to go!" they both boarded the ship. Judai was waving to them as the ship pulled out of the port. Serenity was waving to her as Seto nodded to Jonathan, who Jonathan nodded back.

When the ship was out of sight, Judai was humming to herself as Jonathan went back to the shadows as her friends came up to her, "Hey Judai." Bastion said as they were next to her. Judai stop humming, looked at them, smile, and then looked back at the card in her hand, "This was not suppose to happen." she said with a sigh as she pocket the card. Judai was wearing a black shoulders off shirt. On her upper top right shoulder, four letters were tattoo, 'JSYK' She was wear white pants. She was putting on her jacket, that was held in her other hand. "Those were the men you were kidnap, when you were little, huh?" Jim said as she nodded her head, "Yeah, they are. It was because of them that made something in head click and became shy and scare of the world. They might be still on the island, somewhere. Jonathan will be on the look out for them. I will as well. I'm not going to get hurt again. I own Jonathan for saving my life that day." she said the last part in a whisper.

"Was it hard?" Syrus said to her as she nodded, "It was, for my mom and dad. Mom would get me or tried to make me play with some of my cousins or at least to talk to anyone. I will always lean to the side of a wall or a doorway, looking at my aunts, uncles, and cousins. Sometimes during my birthday I will do that. But other than that, I tried to get over it. But I ended up crying. I guess I was trying to hard to break out of it." she explain to them looking at the duel monster card like necklace that was around her neck and stop at her chest. She began to hum again looking up to the ocean.

No didn't know what to say. They were never in that kind of situation before, or ever be kidnap. "Well, stuff happens, best not to get to you, right?" Judai said as she turn to them with a smile on her face. She began to walk back to the school, humming to herself, while smiling. Jesse grab her hand, "You are going to leave my hand alone like that?" he said in a tease voice, causing her giggle at him, while everyone was laughing. "So Serge, what are you going to do about those two other men? I mean, Seto beat that other guy and he disappear in the shadows." Hassleberry said to her as she was thinking, "If he disappear in the shadows, then maybe he is gone forever. I don't know yet. I mean, I never seen that happen when I duel them before when they broke in my room and try kidnapping me again when I was eight. And I barely won that duel." she said as she looked at the sky, thinking matter. "Judai, your thinking again." Aster said to her. "That's never a good thing. Are you even smart?" Chazz said as everyone laugh at this. Judai cross her arms across her chest, "I'm smarter than all you can ever be." she said as she put her nose to the air as she walked away from them. "Judai, we were kidding." Jesse said as she stop her. Everyone stop laughing, "I wasn't kidding." Chazz said as he kept on laughing. "Sure, even if I was shy and scare, I had lessons and stuff. I was taught by great Professors all over the world." she as Chazz stop laughing and looked at her, and so did everyone else.

Judai wasn't able to find Jonathan almost all day, _"That's strange. I would always be able to see him. I guess he is looking for the last two men." _she though as someone pulled her from Jesse and was brought in a hugged, "My favorite little shy cousin! I miss you so much! How could you blame me!? I thought you were on my side!" a girl voice was heard. Everyone turn to see a blond girl hugging Judai. She was taller than Judai, as Judai was shorter than Jesse. The blond let go of Judai. She was wearing a purple tank top with purple shorts. She had white knee socks and purple shoes. Her hair was braided and was pull to the side.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know I was here?" Judai greeted the blond with no emotion on her face. The blond began to fake cry, "After all I been through, to travel here and you say that?" she cried. "Did you ever got you deck back?" she said still with no emotion on her face as she cross her arms across her chest. "Yeah I did. Mom gave it back to me." she said in a happy voice. Judai was still looking at the blond with no emotion, "You look like uncle Seto like that." she said as she poke Judai in the cheek.

"Yuki, did I do something to get you mad?" the blond use Judai middle name. Judai held no emotion on her face as the blond kept poking her in the cheek. "You know." Judai said as she looked at the blond. "No matter how a pain you are to me, I can never stay mad." Judai said as she smile to the blond. "Yay! Forgiven!" the blond said as she hugged Judai, causing her and the blond to fall on the ground. "Are you trying to get me kill!?" Judai yelled out. The blond got off of Judai with the help of Zane, "Thanks kid." she said to Zane, "Just don't try to kill Judai, or that boyfriend of hers is going to get worry." he said to the blond as she brush dirt off her shorts, "WHAT!? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" the blond yelled out as Judai was being help up by Jesse. Judai nodded and hugged Jesse arm. Jesse saw the jealous looked on the blond face and smirk. Jesse lean over Judai and kiss her on the lips. Judai kiss back, "JUDAI! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the blond began to yelled, "I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO ASKED THE GUY I WANTED TO DATE OUT YET! AM I THE ONLY ONE!?" "Looks like I won the bet." Judai said as she and Jesse pulled away. "Fine. You win this time." the blond said as she cross her arms across her chest.

"Come Kayla, I talked to him and he said he likes you. Don't be shy." Judai said as she looked at the blond, to be know as Kayla. "Look who's talking Miss 'I'm to shy and scare to leave the house and talked to people.'" she retort back. Judai was taken back by this, "I'm doing the best I can. I'm still afraid it'll happen again." Judai said back to Kayla in her face. They both began to yell at each other, till Kayla used Judai full name, "Judai Sakura Yuki Kaiba, you will not yell at your elder!" Judai stop and looked at her with wide eyes, "You you can't use that name on me, only mom and dad can use it!" Judai yelled at her. They began to yelled at each other again. Zane and Syrus pulled Kayla away from Judai as Jesse slam his lips on to hers. They pulled away, "Will you stop now?" Jesse said to Judai who nodded. Kayla and Judai looked at each other and began to laugh at each other, "You are Kayla." Judai laugh as both her and Kayla high five each other with both hands. "The one and only Little Judai." and they both laugh again leaving everyone confuse at what just happen.

"I'm here to help you and Jonathan looked for those two men that ran away from you after your dad beat one of them." Kayla said as she sat on Judai left side. They were in Chazz room in the Silfer Dorm. "Jonathan is looking for them as we speak. I couldn't find him after mom and dad left." Judai said as she sat to Kayla's right. "Well, even if you could fight, we have to duel them as well. They are looking for Haou's power in you." Kayla said. "Why are they after Haou's power?" Syrus asked Kayla. "Well from what you told me and everyone at home, about you going to the Dark World, they want that power to rule." Kayla explain, "Why are all the looney ones after me?" "Don't worry Judai! I will make sure they want looked you in a warehouse and beat you with a whip and cut you with a knife!" Kayla said, standing up, while pumping her fist in the air. "You done screaming at the ceiling?" Judai said, "Yeah, pretty much." Kayla said as she sat down next to Judai, who rolled her eyes.

Kayla and Judai started talking about things while she was DA and she was at home. Everyone was listening to stories about their past, "Then Little Judai mom came walking in during the party while holding her hand. She was so cute with her pink dress. She was trying to run away from family.." Kayla said as Judai sigh, "Kayla, I became shy after I was brought home in Jonathan arms as he carried me. Not because of the party." "These people remind me of the Organization 13, lead by Xemnas, except, they don't do the whole cutting and whipping their hostages type deal." Kayla said. "You called?" a dark voice called out of no where. "NO ONE CALLED YOU XEMNAS!" both Judai and Kayla yelled out loud at the ceiling. And the voice never came back, "Remind me to kick his ass again on Kingdom Hearts II." Kayla said as she cross her arms. "I'll let Sora and Riku know." Judai said with a smile. They both nodded at each other. Just when they were about to talk again, the opening of High School of the Dead played. Judai took her phone out and answer it, "Hello?" _"Miss Kaiba, I found the two men. They are on route to the Silfer Dorm." _and the phone click off, "I'm going to duel!" Kayla yelled out loud as she grab her purple Duel Disk out of thin air and ran outside. To what was seen, the two men running away from Jonathan. Judai kick one of the men and the other pulled out his Duel Disk. "Hey! How low can you and your stalkers friends be when following Little Judai!?" Kayla yelled angry at the man who had his Duel Disk out. "Don't bother us little girl, we will have the girl." the man said with the Duel Disk said. "One way or the other." said the other man as he go up from the kick in the face by Judai. "Let's see what you got." Kayla said as she put her deck in the Duel Disk, same with the other man. "Let's dance." Judai said to the man she kick in the face.

(*Bows* I'm sorry! Kayla has a Harpy Lady deck, like Mai and the man has a Dragon deck)

Kayla won the duel, "Now your- your gonna, you…" she began as she fell backwards, pass out. (Think at the time with Sora first fought Leon on Kingdom Hearts.) The man she was dueling fell to his knees as the shadows pulled him to the ground, leaving no signs of ever being there. "Shit." the man that was fighting Judai and Jonathan, curse and ran off. "I could've dance all night." Judai said as she stood up straight and ran to Kayla side. Bastion and Atticus was helping Kayla up, "Judai, remind me to fight Leon on Kingdom Hearts. I feel like Sora right now." she said as she past out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series or Kingdom Hearts.**

_Last Chapter: Kayla won the duel, "Now your- your gonna, you…" she began as she fell backwards, pass out. The man she was dueling fell to his knees as the shadows pulled him to the ground, leaving no signs of ever being there. "Shit." the man that was fighting Judai and Jonathan, curse and ran off. "I could've dance all night." Judai said as she stood up straight and ran to Kayla side. Bastion and Atticus was helping Kayla up, "Judai, remind me to fight Leon on Kingdom Hearts. I feel like Sora right now." she said as she past out._

Kayla started to open her eyes as she sit up. She found herself in a bed in the infirmary. Kayla yawn and fell back as her head hit the pillow and Judai was over her, "Whoa!" Kayla shot up as Judai laugh at her, "Give me a break Judai." "Kayla you lazy bum. I knew I find you snoozing in a bed." "No! This duel I was in, it was draining my energy as I lost life points. I couldn't breath, I couldn't- ow!" Kayla was rubbing her head where Judai hit Kayla at, "Are you still dreaming?" Judai asked with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't a dream, or was it. I don't know. What was that? So bizarre." Kayla asked herself while playing with her braided hair. "Yeah, sure." Judai said walking away from the bed with her hands behind her back. Both blink and burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at them. ( A friend of mine in real life did this whole scene with me. And Kayla is base off of my friend who did the scene with me. She did it perfectly. And look up the scene with Sora and Kairi doing that in the Kingdom Hearts to understand what happen, and why I did that in English. They were on a beach while me and my friend was in room when her brother was playing the game. )

After Kayla woke up and was able to get out they all went outside, "We've been doing that since last summer. I don't know why, it happen so randomly." Kayla said as she hugged Judai arm. (That is true with me and my friend. We will do the most random thing and it will be base off of a game we played last or seen a scene from it.) "It's hard to tell which one is the oldest between you to." Zane said to the girls. They both looked at each other, "It's hard when it comes down to tell if your father is taking a joke." Kayla said to Judai. "And sometimes you act like your father. You would wear a emotionless face, and wouldn't be able to tell if you are taking a joke something. Sure you do it at home when you broke the shyness after your first year." Kayla quickly added to her. "Well sorry Miss 'I burn down the house and fake her death when I got my deck taken.'" Judai said to Kayla, "Because of you, I got grounded. They don't even know I'm here." Kayla said with a wink. Judai rolled her eyes at her, "Why oh why." Judai said as she was lifted of the ground and was in the air. The man from last night and another man came from the shadows, "Put little Judai down now!" Kayla yelled at the two men. The new man was wearing the same thing as all of the men was wearing. "Sorry, no can do. After we heard about her going to the Dark World, Haou's power was release in a dark way, not a light way. When we kidnap her, we wanted her power of the dark Haou, not the light Haou." the new man explain. "To little to late! When I went to the Dark World, it was release on negative forces! Of course it will be evil and dark!" Judai yelled to the man. Kayla grab her Duel Disk as Jonathan came running in the area, Duel Disk ready. "AHH!" Judai scream as she was being pulled to the two men. "Let go of Miss Kaiba/ Little Judai!" Kayla and Jonathan yelled.

Judai landed near the two men on the ground. Black bindings was on her two wrist and ankles and was brought up against a gold wall, where the bindings was coming from. She was slam on it hard. Judai gasp at the pain and her head fell forward. "We were suppose to have you during Parent Week, but this will have to do. No matter what you will do, will have her, one way or the other." the new man said as he snap his fingers and his Duel Disk came, along with the man next to him as well. All four of them put in their decks, "Let's Duel!"

(*Bows* Sorry no good at it! Jonathan has a Warrior deck. The new man has a Zombie deck. And the last guy has a Aqua deck. Kayla in the last chapter had a Harpy Lady deck. If you forgot.)

As the Duel went on, when Kayla and Jonathan would lose life points, Judai would scream in pain as the bindings on her wrist and ankles grew tighter around her as her eyes flash gold. The gentle Haou was doing the best to try and calm the pain that was going through Judai's body. There was times she would stop screaming and stay quiet as Kayla and Jonathan would lose life points, showing she was pass out.

When the duel was over, the two men fell to their knees, panting, but the new guy stood up, "You can not save her." he whisper to them. There was a bright light coming from Judai's deck box and a shinning dragon came from it. "It's Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon." Kayla said as she fell to her knees and Jonathan still standing tall. "So, Seto did give her the card after all." a voice came from behind the group. They turn to see, none other than Yugi Moto himself. "Yugi Moto!?" everyone gasp at him. Why would the King of Games be here you may ask, I really don't know. "That's really not nice you know." Yugi said. _"Sorry. I didn't plan you'll be here. You come out of no where and disappear on us." _"That hurts, badly." Yugi said. _"Cut me some slack. I'm doing the best that I can. Asked Kayla yourself." _"It's true!" Kayla yelled as she looked at the sky. _"Anyway, back to the story!" _as I click a button on the computer.

"What was that all about?" Zane asked to no one. Everyone was shaking their heads, "I don't know." they said all together. Anyway, Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon was behind Judai. "What do you mean that Seto gave her that card?" Axel asked Yugi. "I told him before he left, that Parent Week will be short. But even if Judai did have Yubel, she was also chosen to have Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon. When the people who tried kidnapping her at the age of eight, somehow, during the duel, when she was losing, from what Jonathan told me, the Dragon appear on her field and protected her, ending the duel on the spot. Of course, it didn't help her shyness at all or her being scare. It made it worst for her." Yugi said.

Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon cried out loud and blast the two men with its attack from it's mouth. The two men disappear into the shadows as they were pulled into the ground. The dragon disappear into Judai's deck box. The bindings that held Judai's wrists and ankles disappear as a sweat on her face went down and the wall disappear. Judai fell to her knees, as she sat on the ground, with her legs bended to the side. Her head was down, with her bangs coving her eyes.

Everyone ran to her, "Miss Kaiba, are you alright?" Jonathan asked as he grab her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "The- the real one is here. The real person behind it all." she said in a shaking voice. "Who?" Yugi asked as he kneel next to her, "A-A woman na- name Malin. She's behind all of this. She was the one who order those men to kidnapped me. She is the one with the Shadows." Judai said, using Jonathan and Yugi for support to stand up. She place on hand on Jonathan shoulder and did the samething with Yugi's shoulder and stood up, only to fall back a little bit. Judai fell into Jesse's chest, "Sorry." she said to him and stood up straight. He nodded as she looked at her wrists and ankles, "Good?" Yugi said and she nodded, "Yup." as she gave him a thumb up.

"Okay, so we know that the woman behind the whole kidnapping name Malin. Are you sure you want to duel her? Who knows what she can do to you, Little Judai." Kayla said to Judai as she walked over to them. "I'm sure Kay. I've been threw worst, remember?" Judai said to Kayla using her nickname. (Kayla use Little Judai as her nickname when she small. Kayla is two years older than her. Kay was the nickname for Kayla.) "Okay then." Kayla said as she put her hands behind her head. Judai was placing her Duel Disk on her left arm and took out her deck from her deck box. She looked at the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon. What caught her eyes were the three Blue Eyes in her deck as well, "Guess he got worry." she whisper and took all four of the cards and place it back in her deck box. She was going to duel Malin with her own deck, not with the four dragons.

"Believe in the Heart of the Cards, Judai." Yugi said as Judai place her deck in her Duel Disk and she nodded, "I believe in them. They will help me win this duel." she said to him as she face him. Just as she said that, a laugh rang in the air. They turn to see a woman laughing, while walking to them. The was wearing a hooded cloak, with her face being cover. "I guess she grew up. I hope you can duel as good as your father. I'm waiting for a good challenge coming from you. That's right. I'm the woman who made those men kidnapped you." she said as laugh louder. "Why!?" Judai yelled at the woman. The woman stop laughing, "Because of what your father, father did! That's why! My mother was separate from her family! And you being the daughter of Seto Kaiba, who's father, Gozaburo Kaiba. He killed her family and made her lonely! Now I'm going to kill you so that they will fill the pain of losing someone they love!" she yelled at her. (I don't know when Gozaburo Kaiba did that whole attack with the tanks during season four of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm making a guess when this happen when her mother family was killed as she was alone. The daughter of the woman is the same age as Seto Kaiba. I'm making a guess at this.)

Judai was sad to hear about this, "I'm sorry that Gozabura did that, but I can't let myself die for something that my father never had part in it. I for one, never had part in it at all. I will make you see the Light of all this and pull you away from the Darkness!" she yelled as both her and the woman was engulf in a dark globe surround them, leaving everyone outside of it. (Think back with the duel between Yugi and Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. I'm doing the best that I can.)

(*Bows* I'm sorry no Duel scene. Malin's deck is base off Darkness's deck back in season four.)

**Outside of the shadow looking darkness Shadow Realm thing whatever it's called. **(To this day I don't know what it's called.)

Everyone was worry. They didn't know what was going on. The sky was dark, show it was night time. "I hope she is alright." Syrus said, worry. "We'll just have to wait it out Sy." Alexis said looking at Shadow Realm looking thing. "She'll be just fine." Kayla said to them. "How?" Aster asked her. "If I know little Judai, she'll defend herself. Protect the ones she cares and love. I know all of your adventures you had with her." Kayla said to them looking at them. Jesse looked over to the Shadow Realm thing, _"Please be safe." _he thought to himself as everyone was talking about how Judai is safe or not. Kayla was telling them not to worry while Jesse was worry over it. "Worrying over Miss Kaiba?" Jonathan asked Jesse as he place a hand on his shoulder. Jesse nodded to him, "She spent time learning how to duel with Seto, trying to break her shyness. She'll do her best." Yugi said as he stood to the left of Jesse. "I hope she can do it." Jesse said losing faith. "Some boyfriend you are to little Judai." Yugi said to Jesse chuckling at him. Jesse jump at this and looked at him, "We all know you are dating Little Judai. Kayla told everyone." Yugi said to him, "Why do you called Judai 'Little Judai?'" Zane asked Kayla. "Because, when you are shy and scare of the world or people, you are small, trying to break away from that. So I always called her that while Jonathan calls her 'Miss Kaiba.'" Kayla explain to them about it. "It's his job to." Yugi said to her as she did a "Oh" sound. Jonathan shook his at her. A loud sound came from the Shadow Realm looking thing and everyone turn their heads to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series**

_Last Chapter: "Why do you called Judai 'Little Judai?'" Zane asked Kayla. "Because, when you are shy and scare of the world or people, you a small and little, trying to break away from that. So I always called her that while Jonathan calls her 'Miss Kaiba.'" Kayla explain to them about it. "It's his job to." Yugi said to her as she did a "Oh" sound. Jonathan shook his at her. A loud sound came from the Shadow Realm looking thing and everyone turn their heads to it._

The Shadow Realm looking thing started to disappears. Judai's bangs were coving her eyes as she pant. The woman she was dueling fell to her knees, "HOW DID I LOSE TO A KAIBA!?" the woman yelled out loud. "I told you didn't I, Kaibas are tough." Judai said as she looked at the woman, gold eyes were meted with woman blue eyes. The hood the woman was wearing was remove. She had black hair. "YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM! HURT ANYONE THAT'S GETS IN YOUR WAY OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'LL WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU, HAOU!" they woman yelled as the shadows engulf her and pulled her to the ground.

"_Haou, the duel is over. The negative force is gone. It's okay now, let go." _Judai's soft voice rang in Haou's mind. Haou looked around the area where the duel took place and saw the woman wasn't there. Haou close her eyes and open them again to show Judai's eyes. "Thank you, Haou. I wasn't strong enough to fight her and the Darkness." she whisper to herself, showing she was talking to Haou. Haou turn back to the good Haou.

Judai fell to her knees as she gasp, "We couldn't breath in there. Fresh air smells so sweet." she said as the others ran to her. Jonathan was holding her by her shoulders so she wouldn't fall back. Kayla was holding her hand and Yugi was looking at where the woman disappear. Judai was closing her eyes and opening them, breathing slowly, "Are you alright Little Judai?" Kayla asked as Judai nodded her head, "Yeah… I'm fine." she said looking at Kayla, smiling to her. She looked at everyone and smile.

"So she didn't care for the Haou thing?" Kayla asked Judai as she sat next to her. They were all in Chazz room. She was hugging Judai's arm. "No, but those men wanted it. She didn't know anything about it. But she wanted to kill me during our duel." Judai said as she looked at Yugi. "What happen in there?" Bastion asked her. "Well, during our duel, I was having trouble breathing as I lost life points. I was starting to lose faith. But I was knock out and Haou step up and finish the duel. The negative force in the Shadow Duel mess with Haou and became the Haou of the Dark World." Judai explain to Yugi. "If that woman ever comes after you Little Judai, I will duel her." Kayla said looking at her. Judai smile and pat her head, "Thanks Kay. But I don't think the Shadows will be giving her up, right Yugi?" she said to Yugi with a smile. Yugi nod, "The Shadows take the evil from a person and traps it inside the Shadow Realm." "Now you guys know how I sleep good at night." Judai said as everyone laugh or shook their heads at her.

"I have a question?" Bastion said to Judai. "What is it?" she asked him. "Why were you a boy during the school year? You could've told us you were a girl so we wouldn't be shock earlier." he said to her as she and Kayla looked at each other. "I blame you." Judai said with no emotion on her face as she looked at Kayla. "You still mad?" she said with a nervous laugh. Judai sigh, "The reason I was a boy during the first year till now was because of her." she said as she point a at Kayla. "What happen?" Axel. "Well, um, how could I put it. I made her do something that that she didn't like, and made her mad for a while. So from that point was a week before she had to go to DA and she cut her long hair to make it look what is now." Kayla said to them. "What she means, is that she cut my hair, threaten me to come here as a boy, and see how long would it be till my friends find out I was a girl." Judai said to them as everyone looked at each other. "So that's why you didn't do a lot of guys things, and talk about girls, because you were a guy who was really a girl that likes guys which everyone might have though you were gay when you were a guy." Atticus finish as he fell to the ground, holding his head as a big bump on his head appear, anime crying, "YOU THOUGH LITTLE JUDAI WAS GAY!?" Kayla yelled as she held the Forget Me Bat in her hands, mad to the point she want to kill someone, "How are we relatives?" Judai asked as she looked at her. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HITTED EVERYGUY WHEN THEY WERE ASKING YOU OUT WITH FORGET ME BAT! YOU ARE THE ONE TO TALK!" Kayla yelled as she pointed the metal bat at her. Judai pulled the bat out of her hand as she stood up and pointed it at Kayla, " Let me ask you something, WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE MINE FORGET ME BAT AND HIT MY FRIENDS!? JONATHAN HAS THE ONLY RIGHT TO NOT ASKED AND HE CAN ONLY USE IT TO HURT PEOPLE!" she yelled at her as she gave the bat back to Jonathan and walked out.

Judai was at the cliff side, standing with bandages in her hands. Her jacket was on the ground and her black long sleeves shoulders off shirt was pulled up to show a stab wound on her side. It was slowly healing after the attack. Sometimes it hurts her, but she gotten use of the pain. On her top right shoulder four letters tattoo, 'JSYK.' On her right arm was a scar, _"The first whip that they attack me." _she though to herself as she release the bandages from her hand and it flew in the wind. "You seem deep in though." Jesse said as he stand next to her and held her hand, "I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry." she said with a sigh. Jesse turn his body to face her, "Am I one of those thoughts in your mind?" he asked. She turn to him, "Always." she said with a smile. Both their heads lean forward until their lips were together. Unnoticed, they would need each other in the weeks to come as fate takes a turn for both of them.

**Me: Alright that's raps up Parent Week. The story Parent Week I own and the characters Kayla, Jonathan, the four men and the woman belongs to me. The characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! and characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the settings isn't mine. Just wanted to be clear of it. And the Forget Me Bat, I own it.**

**I have wrote this story on 8/12/12 of Sunday and on Monday, 8/13/12 is the day I had started school again. Summer had ended for me. *cries***

**So it will get hard for me to update stories during school hours. Also, look forward to the squeal to this story on 8/14/12, if nothing happens to the internet at my house. Thanks for the reviews, I love them, same with the followers, favorites you guys are awesome. So, thanks again for reading the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you started school, or about to, I hope you have a great first day and enjoy the time in school as well with old and new friends, same with old and new teachers. And have yourself a nice day.**


End file.
